


For the Love of Coffee

by timegirl10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timegirl10/pseuds/timegirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is the cutest barista in town, and of course it doesn't get unnoticed by Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sabriel coffee shop au I started writing to cheer up a friend. I have no idea where it's going, I think it'll be fluff all the way. Unbeta'd, and English is still not my first language.

Sam was the cutest barista in town, that was blindingly obvious. And for Gabriel, well... he noticed it when he went to that Starbucks for the first time. Many occassions followed and he learnt Sam's work pattern quickly. He waited for the perfect time to ask him out... and one day it arrived.

Gabriel arrived later than usual, he had some shit going down at work - namely, his brother Lucifer caused some trouble as always, and he needed to stop their oldest brother Michael from punching him in the face. Being very tired after this, he headed to his favourite Starbucks, but it was only an hour left till closing time, and he thought he wouldn't find that cute barista there. According to his records, Sam was supposed to finish earlier. But when he entered, his heartbeat accelerated because the tall guy behind the counter smiled at him shyly.

'The usual, Gabriel?' He asked and Gabriel could only nod. That boy looked like he just left high school and Gabriel was older, but that didn't stop him from wanting Sam. 

When he got his drink Sam gave him another smile and Gabriel quickly turned around to find a seat, hoping he didn't blush. This guy made him... he didn't even know.

There weren't many customers and soon he was the only one left. Sam was occupied by a girl and they were busy cleaning the place already, getting ready for closing. Gabriel tried to read a book but the words didn't make sense. 

'I'm sorry, we're closing in five minutes' he heard a soft voice and when he looked up, his heart skipped a beat. Sam was standing close to him, closer than it'd be comfortable, closer than an average barista standing next to a customer. 

'Oh, okay' Gabriel said and tried to put himself together.

'I'm sorry to send you home' Sam continued.

What the fuck, Gabriel thought.

'It's all right, don't worry. I should go home anyway, I'm tired.'

'Long day at work?' Sam asked, grabbing Gabriel's empty cup.

'You have no idea' Gabriel smiled bitterly.

'Hopefully someone will make you forget about it' Sam said and Gabriel swallowed. This wasn't supposed to happen... but what was happening exactly?

'Nobody's waiting for me at home' it burst out of him and the look on Sam's face was... it was more than anything he ever expected.

'In this case... how do you feel about a drink? This time not a coffee' he said and the tray in his hands was shaking so hard even the completely dazed Gabriel noticed it.

He tried to answer but his mind was completely blank, the only thing he could think about was 'oh god yes.' Finally,. Gabriel cleared his throat and stood up, stepping right in front of Sam.

'I'd love to.'


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel would have thought that it was gonna be easier now, but he was wrong. It might have been the fact that he hadn't had a date in ages, or Sam's smile made him feel too dizzy, he didn't know. After he said yes to him, they just both stood there for a few moments, trying to look away but their eyes met again.

'Well' Sam said finally, clearing his throat.

'Um... I could wait for you outside or...?' 

Sam nodded quickly.

'Yes, that'd be fine, if you don't mind waiting.'

'It's okay, don't worry.'

Gabriel smiled, nodded to the other barista and left. He stopped outside, leaning to the wall and closing his eyes for a second. Dammit, his heart was beating so fast and he could swear he had butterflies in his stomach, like he was a teenager again or something. 

 

Inside the coffee shop, Sam turned to his colleague, hands still shaking.

'So?' she whispered, trying not to scream.

'I asked him out.'

'And? Sammy, don't do this to me!'

'He said yes. We're having a drink tonight.'

'Finally! I'm so proud of you, Sam' she grinned at him and took the cup from his hands. 'Let's finish very quickly so you could go and be with your boyfriend.'

'He's not... I...' Sam shook his head. 'It means nothing.'

She looked at him seriously.

'Sam, you know I love you, but you can be such a dumbass sometimes. Now come on, he's waiting for you.'

 

Gabriel startled when he heard the door of Starbucks opening and closing.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Sam. Good night!'

'Night, Mia' Sam waved to his friend who turned and walked towards the bus stop. Oh shit, now what, he thought as he stepped closer to the waiting man.

'Um' he said and mentally slapped himself for acting so stupid. 

'Hello again' Gabriel smiled in a way that made Sam's knees turn into butter. 

'Hello' he smiled weakly.

'So' Gabriel took a deep breath, 'you said something about a drink...'

'Yes. Well. I don't know where you'd like to go?'

Gabriel shrugged. 

'I don't really go out, so I don't know where to get the best beer in town.'

'Really?' Sam's eyes widened. 'I mean, I would have thought... never mind.' He felt embarrassed.

'That I hit the bars every night?' Gabriel laughed.

'Well, not like that, but...'

'I haven't had much free time recently, and it's just... I don't like it as much as I used to. Going out for a drink, that's pretty much this Starbucks for me these days.'

Sam really didn't know what to say or do now. While he was trying to come up with something and not being distracted by the older man's dimples when he smiled, Gabriel moved a bit closer to him.

'Listen, I don't want you to think that... that I... would want to be so... well. We could go to my place if that's okay for you?'

Sam swallowed hard and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. Thanks for the nice comments! I wrote a bit, I hope it won't be disappointing. I still have no idea what I'm doing, so... (:


End file.
